


Sexperimentally Yours (in the name of science)

by baeconandeggs, HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Colleagues to Lovers, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Humor and Smut, Humans, Innuendo, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Research, Rimming, Sane and Consensual, Self Lubrication, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slick Flavours, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, puns, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a brilliant (mad) scientist that has made a name for himself with his unconventional sexperiments. His latest one has left him with a tentacle dick and no inkling of how to get rid of it, but luckily his new assistant Park Chanyeol is eager to help solve the problem. Now if only Baekhyun can get his tentacles to stop trying to slither into Chanyeol’s pants and work out why his heart races every time they do.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 153
Kudos: 517
Collections: BAE2020





	Sexperimentally Yours (in the name of science)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE030  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Dear Prompter, I hope I was able to provide the humor you asked for. I loved this prompt, thank you for sparking my mind into writing more crazy tentacles.  
> Thank you to my very own sexperimenter who helps me through any and every silly idea I go to them with. You made sure all my test tubes were in order, all my Bunsen burners were alight and all my pipettes were squirting happily <3
> 
> Thanks to the mods! 
> 
> Enjoy<3

〄⍦⍱⋃⌶⌴⊔∐⌆▩⑄

Baekhyun isn’t a mad scientist per se. More that he’s a sex-mad scientist, if anything. There is something entirely enrapturing about the process of sex and everything it entails. Even the possibilities of what it  _ could _ entail. If only Baekhyun manages to perfect his sexperiments. 

His current position as a professor at the Progressive University for Sexual Studies and Investigations (PUSSI, for short) has him looking into the Assessment of Sexual Seduction (ASS, for short). It’s a great PUSSI and Baekhyun certainly has a talent when it comes to ASS, so even though people think he’s mad—he’s happy. 

Which is all well and good for him, but not for his assistant. Park Chanyeol was appointed as Baekhyun’s assistant a while ago, but Baekhyun just can’t even fathom how Chanyeol could help with his ASS. Although there are a few small tasks Chanyeol performs through the month, there’s little for Chanyeol to do on the daily. 

Chanyeol groans from behind his computer screen, “Baek, Sir—please, please do you have  _ anything _ I could be doing?” 

If there’s one thing that Baekhyun doesn’t need, it's a distraction. His lab is already cluttered with beakers and test tubes filled to the brim with lotions and potions. He’s already got stacks of papers littered everywhere. Although it’s messy, he knows the precise location of  _ everything. _

What he doesn’t know, however, is what Chanyeol could actually  _ do  _ in his organised madness of mess. 

Baekhyun looks up from the conical flask, eyes piercing Chanyeol through the screen. He just wants to mix this solution in peace. “No, I’m busy. What are you doing, anyway?” 

Baekhyun barely pays any mind to Chanyeol sometimes. He tries not to think about him, really. Tries not to think about how cute Chanyeol’s pink fluffy hair is, or how adorable he looks in his sweater that’s way too big for him and has a bunny and a fox on the front. He tries not to think about all of Chanyeol’s endearing traits because Baekhyun has a job to do. That job  _ isn’t  _ doing Park Chanyeol. 

As if Chanyeol knows he’s the cutest being on the planet, he pops up from behind his computer, circle-rimmed glasses edging down his nose, frowning at Baekhyun. “I’ve been on Sciensoft for hours making my own font. Literally, that’s all I could think to do. I’m bored and ‘Airyeol’ is the only thing I have to show for my days work.” 

Sighing over exaggeratedly, Baekhyun puts down the conical flask, giving up on stirring the purple fluid and goes over to stand beside Chanyeol. 

“Let me see,” Baekhyun mutters, leaning over the desk to grab at the mouse. 

Chanyeol recoils, sliding back on his wheely chair with a swift push of his feet. Baekhyun doesn’t find it  _ that _ offensive. He knows his white lab coat is covered in different mixtures of all kinds of sex juices, but still, Chanyeol should be used to it by now. 

“It-it’s just a font, Sir. Honestly, I’m so bored, do you really not have any other work for me? Or at least, can you tell me  _ what _ it is we are researching today?” 

Every day Chanyeol comes in with fiery eyes, laced with passion as he embarks on his work day. Baekhyun watches that fire ebb away to pathetic embers in charred coal as once again, there is nothing for him to do.

Trying to hide his smirk, Baekhyun looks away from the screen and to Chanyeol’s scrunched up face. He doesn’t want to think about how sweet he finds it that Chanyeol’s been sat creating his own little font with love hearts above each letter, so he chooses to move away. 

“Well, it’s just another ASS today. I’m pretty good at this on my own, I don’t know why they gave me you to utilise. I have no idea what I could use you for.” 

On Baekhyun’s walk back to his station, he catches himself in a metal reflective surface. Okay, he kind of gets why people call him mad sometimes. His white hair is puffed out at the sides from where he has been running his hands through. Not to mention how his beautiful honey skin has swipes of purple, green and red whatever-that-is across his face. It’s not his fault, he just really gets into his sexperiments. 

“Pretty good? Sir, you still haven’t worked out how to reverse your… umm… problem.” Chanyeol’s peering over his screen again, eyebrows disappearing into his hair as they raise. His wide eyes drop down to Baekhyun’s crotch and back up to Baekhyun’s face.

It’s true, Baekhyun had a mishap. Not that he will admit that out loud. During his Fourth Unbelievable Cock Conversion Test (FUCCT, for short) he had drank a concoction of all kinds of things but it seems this time, the effects are irreversible. Baekhyun’s main research aim is to find the best possible was for humans to have inhuman sex. That’s why he’s gone through a fair few tests, all changing his cock into something magnificently inhuman. 

Currently, he has a problem in the pants area. A writhing problem. In place of his human penis are eight tentacles, all sentient and with their own mind. It’s a medical marvel, something that he could write paper after paper on. That’s if he can work out how to revert it, then it will be tentacle-dick-sex for everybody! He hopes. 

The ASS FUCCT is something Baekhyun would be proud of, if only he could work out how to get his human dick back. 

“Look, don’t you go thinking that I don’t know what I’m doing with this,” Baekhyun uses both hands to gesture down to his groin, “because I absolutely do.” 

Baekhyun turns away from Chanyeol just in time, his face grimacing at his own lie. The only thing he can think of that will get his tentacles to alter back to a human cock is sex. That’s all well and good but Baekhyun is very single and thinks he’s very bad at flirting. All of his time is spent in his lab, lab coat on with only an oversized T-shirt on underneath—he strips himself of his pants every chance he gets—and most importantly, he spends all of his time alone. 

The pants stripping is a habit as old as he is, always finding that he works better if his thighs are out. Also that he works better if his left leg is bent out to the side a little. He’s not mad, definitely not. 

Under his oversized shirt, his tentacles are wriggling in his boxers, dying to be let free. Baekhyun at least has enough social etiquette to know that he absolutely shouldn’t let them out whilst his pretty assistant is around. 

“Fair enough, Sir. You’re the professor, you know best. What whacky potion are you making there?” Chanyeol is always so inquisitive, so eager to help. Not once has he been shocked at what Baekhyun does in the name of science. 

Chanyeol has walked in on Baekhyun being pounded by an android as he frantically scribbled down his notes, trying to make concise and correct analyses whilst he was being pleasured to the maximum. Also, Chanyeol walked in on some very bizarre underwater blowjob from two androids on Baekhyun. Still, Chanyeol never says it’s too much, too weird, is always there to type up Baekhyun’s notes. 

It’s all for science, it really is. Baekhyun knows he gets to try out a lot of the stuff and that  _ could _ be why he enjoys his job so much. But really, Baekhyun is just obsessed with all the mileage sex development has to offer. 

“Well, I thought whilst I’ve got these little bastards on my body, I’d work out a medicine that would help the human body cope with tentacle sex,” Baekhyun states matter-of-factly. There’s no embarrassment when it comes to talking about these things anymore. Baekhyun lost all the coyness around sex when he realised he wanted to specialise in creating a whole new world of sexual possibilities. 

“Have you thought up a prototype name yet?” Chanyeol’s eagerness is evident, looking as though he’s itching to do something,  _ anything.  _

“Yes—Biomedical Aphrodisiac Liquid Lust Solution. BALLS for short.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t miss the pout that falls over Chanyeol’s little lips, the way his eyebrows furrow in slight disappointment. 

“Cool, yeah. I like BALLS. That’s a good one,” Chanyeol’s tone is melancholic and it pulls at Baekhyun’s heartstrings and tentacles simultaneously. 

“Come here,” Baekhyun mumbles, attempting to seem dismissive when really he just wants to have Chanyeol smiling again. “You can help me mix this, okay?” 

Bounding over to Baekhyun like an excitable puppy, Chanyeol grins from ear to ear. The sweater paws covering his hands get rolled up, exposing his toned forearms to Baekhyun. The tentacles writhe more. 

“What is it you’re wanting it to do?” Chanyeol asks, picking up the conical flask and peering at the purple liquid through the glass. His glasses keep edging down his nose and it takes everything in Baekhyun not to coo over Chanyeol and push them back up for him.

“Well, a human body isn’t really made for tentacle sex. Would you agree?” Baekhyun places his hands on the metal work bench, looking up at Chanyeol through his lashes. 

Chanyeol gulps and blushes. It’s been clear to Baekhyun from the start that Chanyeol doesn’t have the same affinity with sex as he does and that Chanyeol gets a lot more shy about the topic than Baekhyun ever has. Still, Baekhyun smirks at the pink flush rising on Chanyeol’s plump cheeks. 

“I’ll take that long-pause-deer-in-the-headlights look as a ‘yes’, hmm?” Baekhyun knocks his fist against Chanyeol’s arm, he’s awkward and so is Chanyeol, the gesture has Baekhyun cringing and Chanyeol almost dropping the flask. Chanyeol fumbles, trying to get a good hold on the flask again. 

“Anyway, so, I’ve added all the necessary elements for the sex-ffects to be as follows: self lubrication, muscle relaxation, increased sexual arousal and refractory periods and...” As Baekhyun lists off what he has written on his clipboard, he pauses, sending a cautionary look to Chanyeol.

“And…” Chanyeol prompts, picking up a pipette. Chanyeol plunges the pipette into the purple fluid, sucking it up and shooting it back into the container absentmindedly. He stares at Baekhyun as he plays with his BALLS. 

“Squirting,” Baekhyun rushes to say. He’s not embarrassed about it, but he knows exactly what Chanyeol’s response will be— 

“Sir, what is it with you and squirting? You add that element to  _ every _ medicine you create!” 

This isn’t Baekhyun’s first rodeo on this topic with Chanyeol. He’s also had other people ask him. The only answer he can give is that he personally  _ likes _ squirting and if he’s putting the time and effort into developing sex medicine then he’s absolutely going to make it to his own preference. 

“You know why, Chanyeol. Now, stop calling me Sir, it freaks me out. I don’t feel like a Sir.” Baekhyun presses his hands into his obviously messy hair, trying to titivate it until it’s presentable once again. There’s something that makes him self conscious when he talks to Chanyeol for too long, something about the way Chanyeol constantly stares at Baekhyun. It makes him feel unpresentable. Pushing those thoughts back, Baekhyun bends his left leg to the side a bit more. He sighs, dreamily, feeling as though he’s back in working order again.

He’s distracted and doesn’t pay attention to what he’s doing as the sweet sensation of relaxation washes over his body. Baekhyun turns to his table but misjudges how close he is. He knocks into the conical flask, making the concoction within swirl unsteadily. Some spills over the edge, splashing out over Baekhyun. 

“My BALLS!” Baekhyun cries. “No! They can’t spill this early!”

Baekhyun paws at the fluid, trying to scrape it from his body and gather it all up. His tentacles writhe in his pants, wanting to come out and help him. 

“No,” Baekhyun murmurs, hoping it’s quiet enough for Chanyeol to not realise he’s talking to his own crotch. Baekhyun deposits his BALLS back into the conical flask. It’s better to keep his BALLS in Chanyeol’s grasp than his own, it seems. 

Luckily, none of it has landed in Baekhyun’s sensitive parts, knowing all too well how Chanyeol reacts when Baekhyun’s sensitive parts are at stake. Like before when he got some iridescent unicorn cum in his eye and Chanyeol thoroughly washed it out, staring at Baekhyun and soothing him with his words. 

This time is no different. But this time, Baekhyun’s sensitive parts  _ are _ safe. It seems like Chanyeol has just gotten used to this familiar routine of sorting Baekhyun out. 

Chanyeol remains calm, leans forward, naturally, sorting Baekhyun’s hair for him with his free hand, as if it is the most normal thing to do. After a few moments, realisation dawns on Chanyeol’s face and he stops his movements, fingers laced in Baekhyun’s hair, mouth hanging open in shock, eyes trained down on Baekhyun. 

“S-sorry, I just—“ Chanyeol stammers. He closes his mouth but continues to smooth Baekhyun down. “There.” 

“Uh, thanks?” Baekhyun’s tone is accidentally questioning. He’s not used to pretty boys touching him, grooming him, taking care of him, no matter how many times it happens. 

“You’re welcome, Si—I mean, Baek—no—agh! What should I call you? It doesn’t feel right to just call you by your name. You’re my superior, after all.” 

The whirlwind of Chanyeol’s panic has Baekhyun’s eyes shooting open wide, watching him stammer and stress his way to the end of his sentence. 

“Hyung. Just call me hyung, Park. It’s not that hard.”

They’re not too far apart in age, although Baekhyun is older. He’s a genius, Baekhyun graduated way before his time, having advanced through science at a very young age and taking university level courses in his teens. It’s what got him into PUSSI, being such a lucrative member of staff meant he got to work exactly when and how he wanted. 

Chanyeol mastered in Biomedical Science and was snapped up by PUSSI faculty as a prestigious student. That’s how Baekhyun ended up with Chanyeol on his ASS. 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath. It’s like he’s toying the word on his tongue. Much like the way Chanyeol walked in on Baekhyun toying with an androids asshole that one time. “What are you gonna do with your BALLS? You can’t exactly test this one out on yourself, not when you FUCCT yourself last week, hyung.” 

“I’m not sure yet. I could just try and do a simulation on an android, but I don’t think I’ll get the reliable results I want.” 

A laugh fills the room, short but melodic. Chanyeol smiles, “Yeah because our androids are both in love with you.” 

Again, Baekhyun can’t argue with Chanyeol’s truths. He hadn’t meant to make the androids fall for him. After all, Baekhyun is sure he cannot flirt to save his life. But androids K1MJ0NGD43 and 0HS3HUN have both shown signs of sexual attraction and even love towards Baekhyun. That means that even if Baekhyun did give them his BALLS, they would probably alter their own settings just to give Baekhyun the results he wants. That would result in a spanking session and  _ god _ Baekhyun’s hands are sore from spanking both androids last week. It’s not worth it. 

“God knows why,” Baekhyun mumbles, taking his BALLS from Chanyeol’s hand into his own. 

Chanyeol accidentally squirts the pipette of fluid into Baekhyun’s hand, covering his fingers with purple BALLS. It’s not the first time that Baekhyun will have BALLS squirted onto him and it won’t be the last. He pays no mind to it, already covered in some of the fluid anyway. 

“Hyung, come  _ on _ ,” Chanyeol says incredulously. Baekhyun doesn’t really understand what Chanyeol wants him to come on to, so he just stares and waits for Chanyeol to continue. 

There’s an awkward silence, lasting for too long when Chanyeol breaks it with, “You could test your BALLS on me, hyung? I want to help, let me help you.” 

〄⍦⍱⋃⌶⌴⊔∐⌆▩⑄

At home, Baekhyun does his very best not to dream about Chanyeol’s offer. He doesn’t want to  _ imagine _ what his BALLS would do to Chanyeol’s body. 

But, as FUCCT as he is, his tentacles have another idea entirely. With a lack of control over them, Baekhyun finds himself sitting in an ice-cold bath, trying to stop them from being so aroused. It’s the only thing that Baekhyun has found works to help calm them down, especially after being around Chanyeol. 

He stares down incredulously as the lewd purple appendages squirm around in the cold water, elongating and seemingly swimming in all directions. 

Even though the tentacles have only been with Baekhyun a week, it’s starkly obvious that they  _ like _ Chanyeol. 

If Baekhyun even  _ thinks _ about Chanyeol’s face when he’s in the privacy of his own home, the tentacles start to play with themselves. It’s not that Baekhyun doesn’t enjoy it, oh no. The tentacles have extremely heightened pleasure in comparison to his human cock and the way they  _ rub _ themselves or fuck in and out of Baekhyun’s asshole is nothing less than heavenly. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun whispers. One tentacle has wrapped itself around three others, stroking slowly. The cold water usually calms them but they seem so ramped up and on edge that Baekhyun is so sure they need to get off. 

Standing from the cold water, the tentacles flop between his legs, shivering. Baekhyun steps out of the bath, grabbing a towel. As he walks to his bedroom, he quickly rubs the white towel over the tentacles, shaking them around until they dry off enough. 

The tentacles are susceptible to the elements, so the cold air causes them to shrivel shorter, smaller than they usually are. Baekhyun isn’t sure to what extent the tentacles can change. He’s pretty sure that they can grow very long and very thick, he just has no say in the matter whatsoever. 

Flopping down onto the bed, Baekhyun lays naked on his back, letting his legs fall open. He shimmies up the bed so he can rest against the pillows, propped up so he has a perfect view of his tentacles. 

With one hand, Baekhyun strokes over one of the smooth tentacles. There’s a mixture of smooth appendages and ones with suction cups on the sensitive underside. The suction cups  _ always _ make Baekhyun’s nipples so raw. 

Usually, Baekhyun doesn’t masturbate. It’s unnecessary, with the way he does enough sexperiments with the androids to keep him satisfied. But in the time he’s had the tentacles, he’s lost count of how many times he’s touched and fucked himself. 

It only takes a few strokes of one tentacle to get the others perked up and ready to go again. 

“That’s it.” Baekhyun sounds breathy already. Two tentacles snake down the crease of his ass and spurt juices between his cheeks. 

“Hnnng.” The noises Baekhyun makes as one tentacle pushes into his hole are indecipherable. 

Baekhyun might have given himself a monster cock, a knotted cock and a two headed cock in his past sexperinents, but being FUCCT is absolutely the best yet. 

The tip of one purple tentacle dexterously flicks over Baekhyun’s puckered hole, spreading the slick there. 

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to work out that the tentacles had different  _ juices _ in each. This particular fluid is pink in colour and is similar to a muscle relaxing lube. And although the tentacles provide all this, Baekhyun still noted down that he thinks BALLS is necessary for maximum pleasure when two partners or more are involved. 

“Go in,” Baekhyun coaxes. The little fuckers are actually pretty sweet, always waiting for Baekhyun’s explicit go ahead before fucking him senseless. He appreciates the care for heavy consent. 

Gasping, Baekhyun’s jaw goes slack as one smooth tentacle presses into his hole. It’s made itself thinner, so the stretch isn’t painful. Quickly, the tentacle starts to fatten out again, though. Their main aim is to always have Baekhyun stuffed full. 

Baekhyun’s phone rings on the bedside table. Before he can grab it himself, a tentacle shoots to grab it, answering the video call as it does. 

“Oh—Oh are you busy?” It’s Chanyeol. Of course it is. The eager to please puppy-like angel-faced adorable-elf rings Baekhyun on a night, more often than not, with an idea for what they could work on the next day. 

The tentacle in Baekhyun’s asshole pulls out and slams back in. He knows Chanyeol can’t see anything but his bare shoulders and wet hair, knows Chanyeol won’t have a clue what’s happening, but he feels guilty. Baekhyun swats his hands down trying to stop the tentacles, doing it as discreetly as he can. 

“Uh—uh, a little,” Baekhyun’s voice is pitched high, squeaking he adds, “What's up Park? Tell me quickly please.” 

The tentacles must sense that it's Chanyeol on the line because their naughty side is instantly triggered, one tentacle batting Baekhyun's limp hand out of the way to bury in beside its counterpart, and the other uses its suction cups on Baekhyun's tits, pulling on his perky  nipples. 

“Well, I know I offered to drink your BALLS, but I think I’m having second thoughts. Can we talk about it tomorrow?” 

As the tentacles double penetrate him, rubbing over his prostate at all angles, Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head, tongue lolling out as he mouths  _ “Yes!” _ around it. 

“Great, oh, fantastic, I was worried you’d be mad. Good, that’s good.” Baekhyun brings his eyes back down to look at Chanyeol. He’s wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown, colour matching his hair. Circle-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and his eyes excitedly peering at Baekhyun through the screen. 

“ _ So good,” _ Baekhyun moans. The tentacle cuts the call, obviously having enough mind to know that it’s definitely wrong to be fucking Baekhyun on camera to his unaware assistant. 

It all spirals from there, Baekhyun being brought to an intense, heady climax. The two tentacles in Baekhyun’s asshole fuck in and out feverntly. His nipples are being sucked raw by two other tentacles, pushing him into delicious oversensitivity. One tentacle has wormed its way up to Baekhyun’s mouth to satiate his oral fixation. The last three are all playing together, one having wrapped itself around the other two and stroking them fast and hard, jerking them to completion.

They all orgasm simultaneously. Baekhyun’s mouth is filled with black-ink-cum, too much so that it spills over his lips as he splutters around the climaxing tentacle in his throat. His chest is painted in blue cum as the two suction-cupped tentacles climax over his nipples. The three tentacles that are playing with each other all cum with a green, iridescent slick. 

The one Baekhyun likes the most though, is in his ass. As he cums from a prostate orgasm, the tentacles in his ass spurt copious amounts of pink and orange semen, mixing together to create a lewd red. 

“Fuck, fuck—too much, babies, ahh,” Baekhyun whines. All his other tentacles have gone lax, but to two in his asshole are fucking in and out still. The oversensitivity is too much, setting his nerves alight in a pleasure-pain mix of arousal. 

They’re good, pulling out after one last tickle over Baekhyun’s prostate. The two tentacles come up to show Baekhyun how their mix of coloured-cum looks against the purple of the tentacles. He groans, it looks so fucking hot. 

He lets his mouth be invaded as the tentacles push inside, getting him to eat his own mix of different cum. 

His phone rings again and before Baekhyun can stop it, he’s on video call again. 

Baekhyun whines, mouth pulled taut, lips stretched around three of his own tentacles. 

“God—ah, I’m sorry, oh no!” Chanyeol covers his eyes with the fluffy sleeve of his dressing gown. 

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide and tearfilled. He’s not embarrassed, but he did wish he could talk to Chanyeol. But he can’t, so Baekhyun just keeps sucking, hollowing out his cheeks. 

Chanyeol’s seen him doing a lot of crazy stuff for science, but Baekhyun thinks this could be the best/worst one yet. 

“We just got cut off and I just thought I’d ring again to say goodbye. I didn’t know you were having some alone time. S-send me any notes you need me to type up if any of t-this is about you and your FUCCT.” 

The call cuts off just as Baekhyun’s mouth is vacated and he lets out a raspy, “Chanyeol, wait!” 

God, how is Baekhyun going to explain this one without making Chanyeol turn bright red with embarrassment? 

On shaky legs, Baekhyun gets up to look at himself. He’s covered in different cum, everywhere. Mouth leaking black jizz at the sides, hair all messed up. He looks so fucked out from his self-fucking. 

Tomorrow is going to be a  _ treat _ . Baekhyun groans and heads to go wash himself up, hoping to clear his mind of Park Chanyeol. 

〄⍦⍱⋃⌶⌴⊔∐⌆▩⑄

Chanyeol is already in the lab when Baekhyun walks in and shucks off his pants. He folds them and puts them on a north-facing surface because he’s absolutely sure that his day goes better if his trousers face north whilst he rushes around with his ass out. Under his lab coat, of course. 

There’s nothing but silence as Baekhyun pulls out a rack of test tubes and balances them on a book that's spine is facing south. For… reasons. 

“Okay, now you’ve done your ritual,” Chanyeol starts. Baekhyun jumps, almost spilling the beaker of green goo in his hand, he looks over to Chanyeol, trying to keep a neutral expression. “Are you mad that I’m unsure about you using your BALLS on me?” 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Baekhyun asks incredulously. He can always tell when Chanyeol is worried because he bites the left side of his lip between his teeth and sometimes, just sometimes, Baekhyun wants to pull that lip from between the teeth and soothe it with his tongue. Baekhyun shakes that thought from his mind. “You-You’re not bothered about seeing me—uh during a sexperiment?” 

Chanyeol laughs, loud, smacking the desk. Baekhyun’s not sure what he said that was funny but he’ll take any opportunity to see his assistant giggle like that. Between his guffaws, Chanyeol manages to say, “Oh, so that’s what you were doing, hyung? All in the name of science?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun mumbles. Screwing his eyes shut, Baekhyun sticks his tongue out. The only professional response he can fathom. 

“Your tongue’s stained,” Chanyeol teases. He fiddles with his books so all the spines are facing south. Baekhyun doesn’t miss these little tweaks that Chanyeol has picked up over time. 

“Moving on,” Baekhyun rushes, “you don’t have to worry about not wanting to drink my BALLS. I understand.” 

“It’s not that I—that I don’t  _ want _ to. I just want to know what will happen when I  _ do? _ Am I going to have to have sex with one of the androids?” Chanyeol’s eyes dart warily to the sleep pods where the androids are recharging and back to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun can’t help but smile softly. Chanyeol doesn’t have the best relationship with the androids. K1MJ0NGD43 always tries to get his cock out and 0HS3HUN always tries to suck it. Chanyeol’s not ready for android sex yet. 

“Well… probably? That’s why I’m saying you don’t have to do it.” Baekhyun walks over and rests his arms on the top of Chanyeol’s computer screen, placing his chin on his arms, looking at Chanyeol with sincerity. “They can simulate the tentacles to—fuck you with. I can’t think of any other way we could test it.” 

Chanyeol visibly blushes, eyes settling anywhere but Baekhyun’s. He opens his mouth to talk a few times but doesn’t say anything. 

“Go on, Park. Say what you’re wanting to say,” Baekhyun coaxes, trying to sound commanding. 

“Well, in the name of science,” Chanyeol takes a deep breath, “I think we’d get the best results—the most reliable results—if you were the one to do  _ it. _ I thought of a name and everything! We could combine your FUCCT with a Tentacle Insertion Test—TIT for short! Then we would be testing both things at the same time. In the name of science.” 

Baekhyun is shell shocked, slumps backwards but there’s no seat. He thuds to the floor, ass hitting the hard surface. 

“Hyung! Are you okay?” Chanyeol is around his desk and picking Baekhyun up from the floor in a flash. 

“My god Park, you’re right! Holy tentacles you're  _ right!” _ Baekhyun smacks Chanyeol’s back in congratulations. How had he not thought of that?! “All in the name of science!” 

Beakers above, if Baekhyun knew he could have been utilising Chanyeol for his sexperiments all along, he would have absolutely managed to create even more wonderful creations. Park Chanyeol is a  _ genius _ !

Chanyeol chuckles awkwardly, moving back behind his computer. “Yeah, I wasn’t sure if you’d go for it.” 

Baekhyun goes to turn the Bunsen burner on, something he does every time a bright idea occurs. There’s something about fire and Park Chanyeol that seems to work well together… Baekhyun shakes his head again, messing up his white hair, those thoughts are for a Wednesday. 

“Well,” Baekhyun sighs, “we can’t start it right now because I’ve still got to mess with  _ our _ BALLS. So, for now, why don’t you get the little guys out? They’re due their monthly observation. You know they won’t perform for anyone but you.” 

Pained sounds fill the room as Chanyeol groans. Baekhyun chuckles in response, finally giving Chanyeol some work and hearing him complain about it is sweetly laughable. 

With that being said, Baekhyun can’t blame Chanyeol for his exasperation. The ‘little guys’ are two tiny aliens who are more akin to fairies than anything else. 

They have to observe the aliens sexual encounters to understand why these two are the only ones in their species that  _ do _ have human-like sex, as opposed to fertilising deposited eggs. But ever since Chanyeol joined the tiny fuckers only want to be watched by Chanyeol. 

“Good morning.” The high pitched squeak of the one Baekhyun secretly likes most fills his ears as the alien—Minseok—greets Chanyeol. 

“Morning—Oh, oh, okay there they go,” Chanyeol sighs and starts typing away. 

“Hey, I hope you’re using your Airyeol font, Park. I won’t read the notes unless you do.” Baekhyun moves to the workbench near Chanyeol. It’s not so he can watch the aliens fuck, oh no. Baekhyun wants to watch Chanyeol watch the sexy pint-sized sweethearts. He’s doing a covert study on Chanyeol or that’s what he tells himself every time he watches Chanyeol for longer than a few minutes. 

“You’re really horny today, huh?” Chanyeol asks Minseok and the one riding him whilst whipping his hand around over his head as though he’s a cowboy riding a horse. 

“Yes!” Junmyeon squeaks. 

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at the horror across Chanyeol’s face as he continues to type. 

Minseok and Junmyeon enjoy being watched and more so enjoy winding Chanyeol up. They’ve both explicitly told Baekhyun that. 

Chanyeol whimpers and squeals  _ “Oh god!” _ . When Baekhyun looks over, Minseok’s ass is placed on one of the keyboard keys as Junmyeon bounces in his lap. 

“Baek—hyung! They’re sat on my ‘O’ key! What should I do?” 

There’s no cuter sight than Chanyeol’s glasses sliding down his nose as his face turns upside down in a stressed frown. 

Junmyeon squeaks, “Ohhhhhhhh!”

Baekhyun knows those two teeny terrors know exactly what they’re doing to Chanyeol. 

“There’s nothing you can do, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun walks over and awkwardly runs his hand over Chanyeol’s shoulder, trying to soothe him. “We can’t compromise the experiment. Take notes on some paper.” 

Chanyeol grumbles about how he should be using Airyeol but has to hand write the notes and Baekhyun can’t help but find it entirely endearing. 

Baekhyun goes about playing with his BALLS. Adding different concentrations of anything he can to make sure it’s safe for human consumption. Make sure it’s safe for Chanyeol’s consumption. 

The final straw, it seems, is when Baekhyun looks over and both Minseok and Junmyeon are laid over Chanyeol’s notepad, climaxing, as Chanyeol recoils back in dismay. 

“Hyung! They’ve done it again!” 

“Why did you fall for it,  _ again? _ ” Baekhyun sighs and smiles softly. 

Chanyeol is pouting whilst Minseok and Junmyeon roll around laughing. 

“I’ll clean you up.” Baekhyun grabs a Petri dish and sterilises his hands. 

“What’s the point in collecting it? It’s contaminated now anyway,” Chanyeol grumbles. 

Baekhyun pays no mind, wiping off the little spurts of cum that cover Chanyeol’s face and lips. Every time,  _ every time _ Chanyeol falls for Minseok beckoning Chanyeol close, only to cum on his face. 

“May as well still save it to prove we’ve done it. Or do you want to watch them again?” Baekhyun smirks as he speaks, counting down the seconds until Chanyeol vehemently protests. 

“Nononono—”

“Thought so.” Baekhyun’s thumb runs across Chanyeol’s cheekbone, collecting the cum. For aliens no bigger than Baekhyun’s hand, they produce a hell of a lot of cum. 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol whispers. His blush is visible to the entire room. 

“Look at you, Chanyeollie! All shy!” Minseok croons, running naked across the desk and diving at Chanyeol. 

“Bit of warning when you do that next time, Minseok?” 

“That’s hyung to you!” 

And so, Baekhyun watches in fondness as the two aliens and Chanyeol bicker over who calls who what and who’s teeny hands definitely shouldn’t be trying to undo Chanyeol’s zipper. 

After lunch, Baekhyun always stands with his lab coat pulled up around his waist to get some much needed fresh air to his lower half. Usually, he’s alone. But for some reason, Chanyeol stayed in the lab for his lunch today. 

“You can look, Park,” Baekhyun jokes. Chanyeol has been awkwardly averting his eyes from anywhere but Baekhyun’s thick thighs. “After all, if we’re gonna do it then we need to get comfortable with each other’s bodies.” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol murmurs, still not looking at Baekhyun. 

“Wanna see them?” Baekhyun asks, pointing to his writhing boxer shorts. 

“Uh—uh, we need to check on the bots.”

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol in amusement as he waddles over to where the androids are kept. He thinks it’s ingenious how they charge up but he finds joy in Chanyeol’s wince. 

K1MJ0NGD43 and 0HS3HUN charge with long, electrically charged dildo-like rods… shoved up their asses. 

Chanyeol slides the lengths from the androids bodies and they awake, moaning. 

Instantly, the two sex-crazed bots hone in on Chanyeol’s groin, trying to take his trousers off. 

Baekhyun spends his afternoon laughing as Chanyeol tries to combat their advances. He has to intervene, knowing that they do have to carry out a sexperiment with the bots that day. Letting them mess with Chanyeol all day would be the best show ever, but it’s not what they’re at work to do. 

Now, K1MJ0NGD43 has electroplay added to his control panel of kinks. It’s something that Baekhyun is very much interested in. Whether he is interested in seeing 0HS3HUN being on the receiving end is another matter entirely. 

Both of the bots are naked, they’ve had a good wrestle to get themselves ramped up. 0HS3HUN being the princess that he is rolled over and let K1MJ0NGD43 win. 

“Be careful,” Chanyeol warns, not that anything could really go wrong. Baekhyun loves how Chanyeol treats everyone in his surroundings with the utmost care and respect. Even if they all are trying to fuck him every chance they get. 

K1MJ0NGD43 just smirks, quirking his eyebrow, “I’d only hurt him if he asked for it.”

“Hurt me!” 0HS3HUN begs, instantly. 

The end of K1MJ0NGD43’s finger sparks as he presses it to 0HS3HUN’s dangling cock. They’ve strapped 0HS3HUN up, tied him so that he can’t wriggle or writhe away, can only take it. 

The electricity crackles as it makes contact, shooting through the androids body. 0HS3HUN screeches, eyebrows knitting together but not calling out his safeword. K1MJ0NGD43 chuckles, evilly. They both have such vastly different personalities but they’re both as insatiably horny as each other, so it works well that they will be sex-bot-partners for life.

Baekhyun watches on as Chanyeol takes his notes on his tablet. It’s hard not to notice the obvious bulge in Chanyeol’s pants. With Chanyeol’s attention elsewhere, his blatant arousal has shone through. 

Maybe Chanyeol really is up for being a part of Baekhyun’s sexperiment. Clearly he has the drive for sexual encounters. 

〄⍦⍱⋃⌶⌴⊔∐⌆▩⑄

Baekhyun doesn’t know what came over him when he asked Chanyeol out for dinner that evening. They finished mixing their BALLS and can go ahead with their ASS, FUCCT and TIT as a combined experiment. 

But that’s where he is now, out for dinner at a seafood restaurant. A romantic restaurant at that. 

Is he on a date with Park Chanyeol?

“Hyung, are you sure this is the best place for you to eat?” Chanyeol’s wide eyes are watching the waiters bring out bowls of octopus to the other diners. 

Now that Baekhyun pays attention, he can feel his tentacles trying to turn in on themselves, quivering with worry. He guesses he could have chosen a better restaurant to wine and dine Chanyeol in. 

“They’ll be alright, won’t you babies?” Before Baekhyun can stop himself, he rubs over his clothed tentacles, petting them. 

Chanyeol’s face is a picture, looks as if he is almost drooling over Baekhyun touching himself so publicly. 

Baekhyun didn’t think Chanyeol would look so different with his glasses off and his pink hair slicked back, but god Baekhyun is so enraptured by his assistant right now. 

“Order whatever you want, Park. It’s on me, we’re celebrating.” 

“You know, hyung, you can call me Chanyeol?” Chanyeol shifts nervously, blushes pink. Then composes himself again.

Baekhyun nods, slack jawed. There’s no denying that Baekhyun is finding himself getting caught up in Chanyeol more and more as he watches Chanyeol order his meal, making fast friends with the waiters. Baekhyun tries to shake the thought that they will be conducting a sexperiment together but it just won’t leave his mind. 

“That’s the name I’ll be moaning.” Baekhyun plays it cool, he thinks. He moans Chanyeol’s name and doesn’t miss how it makes Chanyeol smile brightly. 

“I like it when you say my name,” Chanyeol admits, earnestly. 

That does make Baekhyun falter. He likes saying Chanyeol’s name. Likes seeing Chanyeol every day. Likes watching him bite on the lower left side of his lip whilst he types up his notes in that cute damn font. 

Baekhyun realises that there’s a lot of things about Chanyeol that he does like. A lot of things that Chanyeol has done that make Baekhyun’s days a lot happier. He had lit the Bunsen burners for Baekhyun when he had a bright idea but had been hanging upside down so he couldn’t do it himself. He’d purposely brought in more books so Baekhyun could titivate them until their spines had been south facing. 

Really, Chanyeol has been an absolute asset to Baekhyun’s research without him even realising it until that moment. 

And now, Chanyeol is going to go even further, going to help Baekhyun with his research in other worlds of ways. 

“Shall we talk about it?” Chanyeol asks as if he knows what Baekhyun is thinking. They both know what he means by  _ it. _

“You know how it’ll go right?” Baekhyun responds, “you’ll drink our BALLS, let it take effect on your body. Then—then we will—we will—”

The waiter interrupts, bringing over their drinks and starters. 

“That was close, you almost told him we were about to do a TIT,” Chanyeol laughs, taking a sip of his beer. 

Baekhyun joins in laughing, takes a sip of his beer too. He definitely can’t handle his alcohol so he’ll only be having one, or he’ll probably drag Chanyeol home and fuck him inhibriated, that won’t make for a very ethical experiment. 

“Will you,” Chanyeol pauses, takes another sip of his beer, “do you think you’ll, you know, enjoy it?” 

Suddenly the air around them feels charged with sexual tension. Baekhyun stares into Chanyeol’s wide eyes, imagines them rolling back in pleasure. 

“It will probably be the most pleasurable sexperiment I’ve ever done,” Baekhyun admits. He does blush, when he adds, “Because it’s my first sexperiment with a human… my first with you.” 

It’s become so apparent to Baekhyun that he has more than a soft spot for Chanyeol. Now that he’s let himself feel it, he knows it’s true. 

“I—I,” Chanyeol stammers, just as awkward as Baekhyun usually is. “I will like it too, hyung.” 

Baekhyun can feel himself getting fuzzy with butterflies, but he feels like it's the right moment to pour out some feelings, “You know, Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun takes a breath, “I don’t think I’ve ever really taken the time to praise you.”

Chanyeol’s staring back at Baekhyun all doe-eyed, mouth hanging open. He’s practically panting for the praise like the best pup. 

“You really are one of a kind, do you know that?” Baekhyun doesn’t wait for an answer, “I don’t think anyone would have been able to take  _ me  _ in their stride as well as you have.”

It looks like Chanyeol is about to interrupt, about to disagree with Baekhyun like the kind, sweet man he is. But Baekhyun doesn’t let him, he knows he’s got some peculiar habits that have others struggling to keep up. 

“You listen to my ramblings, you come up with names for things in a way that works for me, like with TIT. You fix my hair for me when I’m feeling insecure and you know just what to say to help. Chanyeol-ah, you are a fantastic assistant and you’ve done a lot for me in the time we’ve been working together.” 

Chanyeol looks a little teary at that, as though he’s been waiting for this kind of acknowledgement from Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun leans his hand over the table, grips Chanyeol’s long fingers with his own. He rubs over Chanyeol’s pulse point and puts on his most devilishly flirty eyes, “You’re such a good boy, Chanyeol.”

With that, their evening is filled with intricate discussions on what their sexperiment will entail, easily falling into flirty talks and fleeting touches. The seafood is washed down nicely, much to Baekhyun’s tentacles dismay. 

Again, Baekhyun finds himself in an accidental situation. This time, he can put it down to the one and a half bottles of beer he drank. He really is a lightweight. It’s not like they even needed the alcohol, more like they got carried in each other and let the night run away with them. 

“Come on, show me hyung.” Chanyeol is sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. They’re in the restaurant’s bathroom, tightly squeezed into one of the cubicles.

They had both agreed that Chanyeol should at least see the tentacles before the sexperiment. 

It dawns on Baekhyun that he is very much about to flash himself to someone he has a crush on and he doesn’t really know how to handle it. He bites on his lip, the lower left corner. 

“Don’t be shy, stick your leg out to the side, you’ll feel better then.” 

And Baekhyun realises he has butterflies in his stomach, all because Chanyeol knows him so well. 

Baekhyun lets his trousers drop to the floor, bends his leg out to the side. He does feel better now. 

The tentacles are going wild because Chanyeol is in front of them, is so close that they could touch him. They definitely know that Chanyeol wants to see them because before Baekhyun can pull down his boxer shorts, the smooth appendages have wriggled out of the sides and done it for him.

The only sound in the bathroom is Baekhyun’s underwear hitting the ground. He looks from his naughty fucking tentacles to Chanyeol’s gawking face and back again. 

“Wow.” Chanyeol breaks the silence. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol’s throat contract rapidly, sees Chanyeol gulping over seeing Baekhyun’s inhuman genitals for the first time. “Can I?” 

The alcohol must be giving them both a boost of confidence because Chanyeol’s hand raises, poised to touch. 

Baekhyun can feel how the tentacles are raring to shoot for Chanyeol, but they don’t. They wait patiently, well trained. 

With a quick nod from Baekhyun and a small, muttered  _ “yes”  _ Chanyeol moves in sync with one of the tentacles. 

Chanyeol’s long fingers dance over the smooth tentacle, searching to know every inch of it. “Beautiful.” 

Baekhyun blushes, arousal pooling in his stomach. They can’t do anything, not here, not in public. It would hinder their experiment. 

“I didn't think you could get any prettier, hyung.” Chanyeol’s eyes are boring into Baekhyun’s crotch, looking lust filled. 

Chanyeol goes as far as to lick his lips and Baekhyun wishes he could appease Chanyeol’s needy mouth, push his tentacles in there so Chanyeol has something to suck on. 

The doors open, chatting men enter the bathroom and both Baekhyun and Chanyeol freeze. 

It doesn’t stop Chanyeol’s light touches, doesn’t stop the tentacles moving around in front of Chanyeol, trying to entice him. 

The chattering continues as the men use the urinals. 

Baekhyun gasps. One of the suction cupped tentacles shoots forward, pushes Chanyeol back. It makes Baekhyun think they’re going to do something naughty. 

Two tentacles wrap around Chanyeol’s wrists and hold his hands down, resting on his thighs.

Chanyeol’s eyes are wide with shock, but neither of them can say anything. 

They both pant as quietly as they can, sexual tension tangible in the air. Chanyeol’s hardness is visible in his trousers and it makes Baekhyun’s mouth water and his tentacles drip.

One tentacle slithers up Chanyeol’s body. It rests over his lips, caressing them with little flicks of its pointy end.

Finally, the men leave again. 

“I think,” Chanyeol speaks and Baekhyun panics, thinking the tentacle is going to shove into Chanyeol’s open mouth. “I think they want you to kiss me.” 

It clicks in Baekhyun’s mind that the tentacles really do like Chanyeol. For what Baekhyun thought was going to be a lewd, sex driven act, has actually turned out to be the tentacles being very, very sweet. 

“Can I?” Baekhyun’s legs feel shaky but for some reason, he knows his cheeky little tentacles won’t let him fall. 

“Y-yeah,” Chanyeol stammers, looking as nervous as Baekhyun feels. 

Baekhyun leans in, his tentacles are still pinning Chanyeol down so Chanyeol can only crane his neck up to Baekhyun. 

Gently, Baekhyun presses his lips against Chanyeol’s. They softly move together, Baekhyun taking Chanyeol’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking, Chanyeol licking over Baekhyun’s lips shyly asking for entrance.

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol’s tongue invade his mouth for a few moments before he pushes his own against Chanyeol’s, fighting for dominance. 

“Mmm,” Chanyeol moans around his tongue. Baekhyun gave it one harsh suck before he fully pushed into Chanyeol’s mouth and is now mapping out inside of Chanyeol, exploring the hot wetness. 

They kiss for a long time, people entering and exiting the bathroom as they show little care for the slickness of their mouths or the moans they’re both letting out. 

It’s romantic, heady. Baekhyun hasn’t kissed a real person in a long time, didn’t expect to be doing it tonight, with Chanyeol. 

He can’t believe that he never thought of doing this with Chanyeol, never thought of letting himself get intimate with Chanyeol even if it was only for a sexperiment.

The romance is foiled when a tentacle wriggles up and tries to push into Chanyeol’s mouth alongside Baekhyun’s tongue.

They laugh against each other’s mouths when Baekhyun swats the tentacle away.

When Baekhyun pulls back they’re both panting, chests heaving with exertion. 

“I guess we needed to break the kissing barrier before we do it,” Baekhyun jokes between heavy breaths. 

“Can we,” Chanyeol stops himself, shakes his head, “no, we should wait, shouldn’t we?” 

Baekhyun feels it too, feels the way he wants Chanyeol right now. Waiting will make it better, will build the tension between them so they can have mind blowing sex.

“We should head home, Park—I mean Chanyeol—we’ve got work tomorrow.” 

They parted with a kiss and now Baekhyun’s at home, frantically fucking himself with his tentacles. He can’t wait to fuck Chanyeol, too. 

〄⍦⍱⋃⌶⌴⊔∐⌆▩⑄

Chanyeol enters the lab a little late, looking done up and without his glasses. He looks good enough to eat. 

“You know, Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun muses as he hangs upside down for some thinking time, “I could make the solution into a lollipop. What do you reckon, would you like to suck on my BALLS?” 

Chanyeol bounds over to Baekhyun and drops to the floor, making it so their faces are level. 

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s breath ghosting his face. They haven’t kissed since that night a few days ago and Baekhyun wishes he was in a position to kiss Chanyeol forcefully, not hanging like a bat. 

“I’d suck on your BALLS anytime, hyung. But I want to do the experiment today, I can’t wait for it to freeze, we can make lollipops another time.” 

And it’s Chanyeol who bridges the gap between them, kisses Baekhyun’s lips softly, full on Spider-Man-style. 

“Did you ask them?” Chanyeol breathes against Baekhyun’s lips. 

Baekhyun can’t talk right now, fire is coursing through his veins and his mind won’t light up for a few seconds. 

“Uh—can you help me down? I feel lightheaded,” he responds some moments later, not meaning to ignore Chanyeol’s question but when his mind is his own again he will know what Chanyeol is talking about. 

It’s a mess of tangled arms and legs, Chanyeol trying to turn Baekhyun around in his hold so that Baekhyun doesn’t hit the floor head first. Chanyeol’s big hands are everywhere, gripping Baekhyun’s thick thighs. 

They are both in fits of laughter by the time Chanyeol is cradling Baekhyun to his chest. They both bite the left side of their lower lip. 

“You can’t kiss me like that and then ask me a question afterwards,” Baekhyun admits, feeling more secure when his feet meet the floor gently. 

“You looked cute,” Chanyeol is still biting the lower left side of his cute little lips. 

Baekhyun can’t help himself. He tangles his hands in Chanyeol’s fluffy jumper and pulls Chanyeol down into another chaste kiss.

“So, tell me then, did you ask them?” 

Baekhyun clocks on to what Chanyeol means, “Yeah, they said they’d be happy to watch, happy to take our notes for us. I also told PUSSI that we would be sexperimenting together and they were very supportive of the idea. We shouldn’t get disturbed.” 

“That’s great.” Chanyeol smiles his cheesy, adorable grin and Baekhyun knows it’s time to start. 

Around the room, Bunsen burners are alight, set to a low flame for ambiance. 

Baekhyun’s tentacles have been wriggling double time, like they know they’re going to be having Park Chanyeol at their mercy very soon. 

“You go get the bots, I’ll get out little guys,” Baekhyun muses, already heading over to get Minseok and Junmyeon.

Chanyeol groans, but heads to get K1MJ0NGD43 and 0HS3HUN anyway. 

It was Chanyeol’s bright idea, one of those ideas where he had fire in his eyes, determination coated on his face. He had asked Baekhyun if the androids and their little guys could watch them, be the ones to write their notes whilst they are in the throes of pleasure. Baekhyun loved the idea, is always up for being watched. 

Minseok and Junmyeon prance proudly over the computer desk to Chanyeol’s computer. Baekhyun doesn’t miss both aliens rubbing their bare cocks on Chanyeol’s ‘O’ key before settling down on the space bar. 

“Wake up guys,” Chanyeol whispers as he pulls the rods out of the androids assholes. Baekhyun can’t help but smile softly, Chanyeol is always so gentle with them. 

Both bots ping their eyes open and in seconds they are trying to undo Chanyeol’s trousers.

“Hey! He’s mine,” Baekhyun feigns annoyance. 

That has them backing away from Chanyeol and he mouths his thanks to Baekhyun. Chanyeol briefs their little foursome again on what they need to write and how important it is that their notes are comprehensive. This is a research project, after all. 

At the end of Chanyeol’s talk, Baekhyun adds, “And I won’t accept any work that isn’t done in Chanyeol’s Airyeol font, that is the standardised font now for all work coming out of this lab.”

Chanyeol visibly preens. They share a warm look over the room at each other. The tension is thickening in the air, both of them knowing it’s coming so close to them fucking. 

“Gimme your BALLS,” Chanyeol says with conviction, breaking their enamoured staring. 

“Oh I bet he will,” Minseok squeaks from his perch on the space bar. 

Baekhyun grabs the conical flask with a shaky hand. He’s nervous, not only is this one of his most important ASS’s ever, he also wants to make sure Chanyeol has a good time. 

Chanyeol grabs the flask and drinks the BALLS in one big gulp. God, Chanyeol can take a lot of liquid, really fast. Baekhyun thinks that will serve Chanyeol well when all of Baekhyun’s tentacles are cumming all over him.

“How long will it take to get into my system?” 

That is something Baekhyun doesn’t actually know, something they will have to find out as they go along with this FUCCT TIT. 

“I think the best thing we could do is some,” Baekhyun pauses, feeling shy for the first time in a sexperiment, “foreplay? Get you going a little? It might make it work quicker?” 

Chanyeol nods sheepishly and tugs on his sweater paws. The dusting of pink over Chanyeol’s cheeks matches his pink hair, matches the pink oversized jumper he has on. 

Baekhyun walks over to the lab table they’re going to utilise for this sexperiment. Without a word, Baekhyun swipes his north-facing folded trousers off the surface, pushing them to the floor. He does the same with the south-facing books. It’s in an effort to look hot, having seen it on plenty of films when people are about to fuck. 

“That was so hot,” Chanyeol gawks. 

It makes Baekhyun smirk, feeling like he’s accomplished what he set out to do. “I got some cushions for you to lay on, the metal surface will be cold on your body and not very comfortable.”

Baekhyun sets up their sex station and claps, they’re ready. 

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks, curious and concerned. Using real subjects on new medicinal potions can be dangerous. 

“Horny,” Chanyeol levels. His fingers go to undo the buttons of his trousers. 

Baekhyun just watches, enraptured at the expanse of long legs that come into view as Chanyeol kicks his trousers away. Chanyeol’s legs are gorgeous and Baekhyun wants them wrapped around his neck, wants to work his tongue into Chanyeol and make love to him. 

“We’re going for some foreplay soon, aren’t we?” Chanyeol asks, worrying the left side of his bottom lip in his teeth. 

It snaps Baekhyun from his trance, too busy imagining what he could do with Chanyeol’s legs. “Yes. Yeah, yeah we are,” Baekhyun stammers. “Take off all your clothes and lay on your back on the cushions for me, please.”

Chanyeol follows Baekhyun’s instructions perfectly. Baekhyun still stands there like a deer caught in headlights seeing Chanyeol naked for the first time. There’s no denying that Chanyeol is blessed in the pants area in a completely different way to Baekhyun and his FUCCT genitals. Chanyeol’s cock hangs heavy and thick between his strong thighs. He has abs for days that lead up to his toned tits. 

Watching Chanyeol climb onto the table is heavenly, his muscles ripple deliciously, that big cock swings enough to have Baekhyun drooling. 

Baekhyun runs a hand through his white hair and heads over to stand beside Chanyeol’s head. When he’s by Chanyeol, he leans down and kisses him softly. “What do you want to do?”

Chanyeol looks from Baekhyun and then to his own naked body, “Well it would be nice for you to have more than just your thighs out, hyung.” 

“Your wish is my command, Yeollie.” The pet name slips out before Baekhyun can stop it, but the smile that plasters over Chanyeol’s face makes Baekhyun feel like it’s okay. 

Baekhyun pulls his shirt over his head. The tentacles have his boxer shorts down within a second so that they can be free to roam Chanyeol’s body. Which they do. 

The tentacles only tickle over Chanyeol’s skin, avoiding private areas until they are told they are allowed to touch.

Chanyeol licks his lips, “I’ve been dying to suck on them since I saw them in the bathroom. I’d have done it there, sucked you off in a public toilet if it meant I could taste them.”

Groans fall from Baekhyun’s lips at Chanyeol’s dirty talk. He never expected Chanyeol to find his feet this easily, after being shy about sex for so long. This was going to be such a different experience, with another human instead of an android. 

“Climb on.” Chanyeol taps his chest, “straddle me and fuck my face.”

“Ooooh,” K1MJ0NGD43 croons from his seat at the computer, “why don’t you ever talk to me like that Chanyeol-ah?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol ignore him, focus on what they are doing. Baekhyun places one of his bare thighs at the side of Chanyeol, appreciates Chanyeol’s big hands supporting his hips as he swings the other leg over Chanyeol to straddle him. 

Instantly, the purple tentacles all gather in front of Chanyeol’s face, like they  _ know _ what is about to happen. Chanyeol is looking up at Baekhyun through his lashes, eyes full of lust. The BALLS must be taking effect, surely Chanyeol isn’t this confident when fucking someone for the first time?

Hands grip at Baekhyun’s thighs and pull him forward. “Gimme,” Chanyeol mutters. 

Baekhyun falls forward, hands landing above Chanyeol’s head, it’s like he’s caging Chanyeol in. The tentacles take Chanyeol’s words as consent and Baekhyun watches as two of the smooth appendages dexterously sliver their way past Chanyeol’s lips.

It’s impossible to hold back the moan that Baekhyun lets out. Chanyeol’s taken to sucking on both of the tentacles like he was born to do it. The tight wetness of someone else’s mouth feels incredible, better than when Baekhyun sucks on them himself. 

Quickly, Baekhyun scrambles to push himself up. This is a show he absolutely wants to watch. 

Chanyeol’s mouth is stuffed full, he’s sucking fervently but Baekhyun can see it’s futile. The tentacles do as they please, fucking in and out of Chanyeol’s wet mouth, making him moan and gag. 

“Fuck, Yeollie, god! It feels so good,” Baekhyun groans loudly. He thanks his lucky stars that no PUSSI staff should bother them because if they do, they’re going to see filthy, filthy things. 

Through Baekhyun’s ringing ears, he can hear the tap, tap, tap of keys, knows his trusty bots and little guys are noting all of this down. It’ll be like written porn that Baekhyun will use to get off to time and time again. 

Chanyeol gags again, looking up at Baekhyun through tear filled eyes. 

Reluctantly, Baekhyun taps the tentacles, a silent message for them to pull all the way out of Chanyeol’s contracting, tight throat and give him a moment to breathe. 

“I’m getting wet, hyung,” Chanyeol’s raspy voice says, “I can feel it, my hole’s getting wet.” 

Baekhyun stills, looking down at Chanyeol’s gorgeous face and taking in his words. Wet,  _ wet _ … he realises his BALLS must be taking effect on Chanyeol’s body. 

“Can I—can I look?” Baekhyun asks. 

There’s whooping and hollering from their four voyeurs and Baekhyun tries to ignore them, doesn’t want them to ruin the moment.

Chanyeol nods, “Sure, why don’t we sixty-nine?” 

It’s so hot how forward and relaxed Chanyeol is, Baekhyun’s going to have to do some more sexperiments with him after this to find out whether it’s the BALLS or if Chanyeol really is this confident. 

After some manoeuvring, Baekhyun is laid over Chanyeol’s body, arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s open thighs. His tentacles have elongated to close the distance between them and three are fucking alternately in and out of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

Two tentacles have wrapped around Chanyeol’s wrists, holding them down. The final three are with Baekhyun, exploring the expanse of Chanyeol’s thighs and asscheeks. 

“You’re so hot Chanyeol,” Baekhyun admits absentmindedly. He uses his fingers to pull Chanyeol’s little cheeks apart and reveals Chanyeol’s hole to the room.

True to Chanyeol’s word, his entrance is glistening under the luminescent lab lights. It looks delicious, how the slick is slowly dribbling out of Chanyeol’s rim. 

“T-tell me how it feels, Yeol,” Baekhyun whispers, hopes Chanyeol can hear him over his sucking. The tentacles retract instantly, they’re so good.

Chanyeol sucks all of his saliva back into his mouth, wet sounds reverberating through the room as he does. “So wet, so desperate. It’s like I need to be filled  _ now _ or I’m gonna implode.”

Baekhyun screws his eyes shut, Chanyeol’s filthy words have him spiralling so deeply into arousal he feels like he could go over the edge at any given second.

Untangling his arm from around one of Chanyeol’s thin thighs, Baekhyun uses his index finger to stroke down Chanyeol’s hard cock, past his balls and edges closer towards Chanyeol’s furled hole.

Chanyeol keens, whines around three of Baekhyun’s tentacles in his throat. 

When Baekhyun’s finger makes contact with Chanyeol’s wetness, Baekhyun moans loudly. It feels so heady and lewd, Baekhyun can’t help but push into Chanyeol’s tight hole with the tip of his finger. 

“Just wanna play with you for a little bit, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol nods around Baekhyun’s sensitive genitals, so Baekhyun goes for it.

Baekhyun can see everything in this position, can see his long finger disappearing into Chanyeol, see how the wet slick gushes out slightly and froths around his finger. 

With Chanyeol’s tight walls sucking his finger in, Baekhyun adds another, stretching Chanyeol out further. He can’t believe Chanyeol has gotten this  _ wet _ over sucking his tentacles. 

Chanyeol gasps as the tentacles vacate his mouth again. “Taste me, hyung. Eat me out.”

The heady words have Baekhyun’s tentacles precumming, leaking out their coloured fluids profusely. 

“Fuck, Yeollie. I need to keep your mouth stuffed or your words are gonna have me cumming early,” Baekhyun counteracts, hoping to ramp Chanyeol up further. He’s thankful when the tentacles occupy Chanyeol’s throat again. 

He pulls his fingers all the way out with a slick pop. Chanyeol’s rim winks at Baekhyun, fluttering around nothing. 

With the help of his tentacles, Baekhyun has Chanyeol’s thighs pulled up, bending him almost in half in no time.

It gives Baekhyun easy access to lick Chanyeol out, to taste what flavour slick his BALLS have blessed Chanyeol with. 

Baekhyun wastes no time. He leans down, tongue out and drooling. 

The shimmering slick is so enticing it has Baekhyun whimpering as his tongue makes contact, pressing hard into Chanyeol’s ring of muscles so he can fuck it inside and get a good taste. 

Slurping and sucking at Chanyeol’s hole sends Baekhyun into a frenzy. He can’t get enough of Chanyeol’s taste. 

Strawberry.

Chanyeol’s slick is strawberry flavoured and Baekhyun thinks he’s in love with it. It’s like velvet inside Chanyeol, Baekhyun tongue fucks him with fervour, feeling Chanyeol’s walls pulsating wildly around his tongue. 

“You taste fucking incredible, like the freshest strawberries ever,” Baekhyun compliments with a groan. He licks his lips to chase the taste, groaning at how the bottom half of his face is almost drenched.

After a few more fucks of his tentacles into Chanyeol’s throat and his tongue into Chanyeol’s ass, Baekhyun asks, “Will you ride me?”

Under him, Chanyeol moans and nods.

They manoeuvre themselves around each other with so much ease, getting up and sharing a passionate kiss. Mouths filthily moving together because they’re both so turned on, both so desperate for each other. Chanyeol is chasing his own taste, licking into Baekhyun’s mouth and sucking up all the strawberry slick. 

“We haven’t got all day,” Minseok calls from the keyboard. Baekhyun wants to flick that little alien into next week.

Baekhyun arranges himself on the cushions. His tentacles instantly writhe, searching for Chanyeol.

Two of them dart out and wrap around Chanyeol’s wrists, tugging him forward. He chuckles and easily climbs on, long legs doing all the work. 

Being as sweet as they are, they place Chanyeol’s hands onto Baekhyun’s chest so he can brace himself better. Then, the tentacles retreat back, going to ghost over Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s frames, tickling their skin. 

Chanyeol looks fucked out already, hair messed up and body covered in splatters of colourful precum.

“Why have we never done this before?” Baekhyun asks incredulously. It really is a mystery to him. Not only will this be the best sexperiment he’s ever conducted, it’s rapidly becoming the best sex of his life. 

Chanyeol lowers himself over Baekhyun’s groin, he chuckles, “I have wanted you to use me for so long, been here ready and waiting to be the only test subject you want to fuck.” 

Baekhyun can’t respond quick enough, “You’ll always be more than a test subject to me.” 

That has Chanyeol smiling down at Baekhyun all toothy and happy. Baekhyun’s too enraptured in watching one shy tentacle wriggle up to Chanyeol’s wet hole and tickle over his tongue-fucked entrance. 

“They really like you,” Baekhyun whispers. 

The moment is ruined by 0HS3HUN shouting, “Fuck him already!”

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol chuckle. Baekhyun takes hold of Chanyeol’s waist and helps him stay steady as the tentacle pushes further into Chanyeol’s hole.

“ _ Oh,”  _ Chanyeol moans. Baekhyun mirrors it, feeling Chanyeol’s tight walls clench around his tentacle. “It’s so  _ big _ hyung.”

“I—I can’t control them, Yeol. You’ll have to tell me if they’re hurting you.”

“More!” Chanyeol wails, canting his hips back and forth. He looks so close to the edge already, abs tensing rapidly as he pants.

The tentacle thickens itself out, Baekhyun watches Chanyeol’s rim flutter. It’s so warm and wet inside Chanyeol. The rest of the tentacles are getting restless.

Two tentacles suction cup their way up to Chanyeol’s nipples, latching onto his tits and pulling on Chanyeol’s sensitive nubs. 

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Chanyeol moans, eyes rolling back. His tongue lolls out when another smooth tentacle slithers inside of him. 

“You like it, baby?” The pet name slips out before Baekhyun’s pleasured mind catches up. 

Chanyeol clenches down, falling forward onto his knees and caging Baekhyun’s body underneath him, he cries out a heady, “Yes!” He pants into Baekhyun’s neck, drool smearing over Baekhyun’s skin.

“Did you just cum dry?” Baekhyun asks in amazement. He feels very much in control, thrusting his hips up into Chanyeol so the tentacles push in and out deeper, deeper. 

Ever since Baekhyun tasted Chanyeol’s slick, he’s felt more turned on, more ready to fuck Chanyeol senseless. His mind has one aim and that is ruining Chanyeol, making sure he has Chanyeol dripping for days. 

“I did,” Chanyeol sobs, body shuddering above Baekhyun’s. 

It’s then that the tentacles decide to take complete control, clearly not happy with Baekhyun’s calmer demeanour. 

A smooth tentacle squirts slick around Baekhyun’s hole and pushes in harshly. He wails, gripping onto Chanyeol’s waist. “Fuck!”

One of the suction tentacles detaches from Chanyeol’s tits and goes to Baekhyun’s. They both elongate to spread over Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s nipples. 

Chanyeol makes urgent, needy sounds as his cock grinds into Baekhyun’s stomach, trying to writhe on the tentacles but unable to with the force of their pin. Baekhyun loves seeing Chanyeol like this, desperate and lost in pleasure. 

Chanyeol’s hole is sloppy and loose, the two tentacles fattening up to stuff him full more. That mixed with the pleasure of the one fucking Baekhyun with fervour has Baekhyun almost falling over the edge. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” Baekhyun‘s voice is breathy, fucked out. He runs his hand through Chanyeol’s sweaty pink locks affectionately. 

“So good, hyung, feels so good,” Chanyeol whines. “Wanna squirt, make me squirt.”

Baekhyun’s about to moan at Chanyeol’s words, but someone else does. They both look to the side and see the androids have given up on typing, have started fucking each other instead. Junmyeon and Minseok are jumping from key to key frantically trying to keep up with writing the notes. 

They’re brought back into the heady moment when the suction cups leave Baekhyun’s nipples and move down to Chanyeol’s cockhead sucking on it forcefully. 

Chanyeol clenches down, squeezing on Baekhyun’s lengths inside of him. “Hyung!”

Still at Baekhyun’s neck, Chanyeol sobs, chanting for his hyung as he’s fucked hard and fast, takes everything that Baekhyun has to give. Baekhyun peppers Chanyeol’s face with kisses the best he can, trying to soothe him.

Baekhyun’s prostate is being hammered, the tip of the tentacle punching into it with force, with practiced precision. 

It’s then that the idle three tentacles perk up, all three of them pressing against Baekhyun’s hole and pushing inside with a desperate pressure. 

The four on Chanyeol’s body are spread pretty evenly, overstimulating him but not cruelly. Whereas for Baekhyun, they’re being devils, four of them focussing on stretching his hole beyond belief. 

“I can feel it,” Chanyeol sobs into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, “I’m so close—I’m gonna squirt.” 

Baekhyun manages to get a hold of Chanyeol’s face, turns Chanyeol’s head so he can look into his eyes. “Squirt for me, baby.” 

Chanyeol’s body tightens in Baekhyun’s hold, convulsing harshly as his hole spasms uncontrollably around Baekhyun’s tentacles. He cries out for his hyung. 

Baekhyun hears and feels the surge of wetness that squirts from Chanyeol’s body, covering Baekhyun in his strawberry slick. 

Seeing Chanyeol cum so hard, his face contorting in pleasure and his eyes roll into the back of his head sends Baekhyun over the edge too. 

Baekhyun’s tentacles all cum at once in a blinding orgasm that hits him like a freight train. The coloured cum sprays everywhere, coating their bodies and their insides in the headiest rainbow. They will both be stained for days.

Under the suction of the tentacle, Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s cock kick, spurting out his own release to add to the mixture of fluids. 

The tentacles don’t stop. 

They never do, not until they’re told.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun sob into each other’s mouths as they’re sent into waves and waves of overstimulation. All too happy to both ride it together. 

〄⍦⍱⋃⌶⌴⊔∐⌆▩⑄

Baekhyun got his human cock back, luckily. 

That doesn’t mean that Baekhyun and Chanyeol haven’t spent the following months after their first sexperiment carrying out many, many more. 

It’s easier to carry out their sexperiments, now that they both live together, taking on even more of each other’s quirks. They both still bite the lower left side of their lip, but now it’s absolutely to entice the other to kiss them. 

Chanyeol’s trousers always end up on a north-facing surface, too. 

PUSSI approves the ASS, calling it a successful TIT and mass produced FUCCT-BALLS for public sales. 

0HS3HUN, K1MJ0NGD43, Junmyeon and Minseok have all retracted their efforts to fuck Chanyeol, all knowing that he is absolutley off limits to anyone other than Baekhyun. 

That’s because they have fallen in love. All in the name of science,  _ of course. _

When they arrive at the lab in the morning, Chanyeol lights the Bunsen burner, having had a bright idea for the project he will work on to help achieve his ‘professor’ status, just like Baekhyun. 

“You know, baby,” Baekhyun muses, hanging upside down, “I think trying to work out how to get the tentacles to impregnate one of us is probably the most ingenious idea you’ve had yet.” 

Again, it’s all in the name of science that one of them will get pregnant with the other’s children. It’s absolutely all for their sexperiments. Only a tiny bit of it being because they’re head over heels in love with each other. 

Chanyeol grins, coming to sit in front of Baekhyun to kiss him all spider-man style again. “That and my Airyeol font.” 


End file.
